The Elementals
by apersonfromflorida
Summary: The elementals of the Titans get a chance to train with masters of thir element. Where is the dojo? And why the sudden urge to get trained?  Includes three of my five OC's   4th Chapt up! WHOO'T!
1. The letter

The Elementals

by apersonfromflorida

From the Desk of Robin:

Dear Fellow Titans:

You have been chosen to hone

your elemental skills at a highly

reccomended dojo. You will be taught

by masters of Air, Earth, Water, and Fire.

You will live at the dojo and train

for a year. Meet at the Titans West

Headquarterson the 8th of May, for

further details on this matter.

Signed by,

(Robin's signature)

Robin

Leader of Titans West

Founder of Teen Titans

This strange letter was sent to the fallowing list of Titans:

Flames

Di

Raven

Aqualad

Beast Boy

Bi

Hot Spot

Lightning

Thunder

Kilowatt

Kole

With the added mysteriousness, the letter never stated where the dojo was. The letter was full of holes, and the letter could be a trap. The answer that Robin gave them all was, "You'll find out when you get here."

And did they ever.

...ssSss...

Hey yall! apersonfromflorida here!

Your all probably wondering, "Why are you writing this?"

I have no idea to tell you the truth. I will insert the next chapter on May 9th, 2011, if I remember.

Keep on keeping on!


	2. Some answers and more questions

** It was notified to me that I accidentaly re-posted the first chapt. -language!- Well, here's the for real second chapt.

After a lot of thought and reasearch, I decided to write this in journal form. This will be tough, seeing I get dis- Oooo, ice cream! On the other hand, I will try to update every other Monday until May 9th, 2012. (All pairings are just my opinoin. Any sugesstions [any slashes are immediatly incintigrated] are welcomed.) There will be longer than normal pauses during winter, spring, and summer break due to family matters (*cough* vacations without technology *cough*). Enough excuses, on with the story!

...ssSss...

Bi's Journal

Gawd, Robin is such a jerk. Actually, there are a lot of words that could describe Robin, and they aren't that nice.

On the other paw, (sorry, _hand_) I get to go to an amazing new territory and find inspiration for new animals. Yay me! But until then, I have a bunch of killjoys on my back, following directions from Space.

The seating arrangements were something like this: On me was Aqualad, Hotspot, Kole, and occasionally, Beastboy. With Di on a shadow dragon was Raven, Thunder, and Kilowatt. The only one who rode on the western fire dragon, otherwise known as Flames, was Lightning. Ha, I almost feel bad for him.

"We should be approaching the loop-hole soon!" I bellow at Flames and Di. It turns out the 'mystery dojo' was in a different dimension and the 'high reveiws' were from Space, but she knew the teacher personally. This 'Master Fung' dude helped train our teachers: the dragons of fire, wind, earth, and water. I just hope they look cool, and I might get some ideas for elemental animals.

The shadow dragon that Di conjoured up looked like the skeleton of a dragon, but it's bones were as black as nightmares and it was thrice as scary. How good of a description is that? For Flames, your standered western dragon. Built like a barrel and had substancial wingspan. Colored a bright scarlet, Flames's figure was laced in harmless, dancing flames.

Well, Robin (jerkface) ordered us to use our citizen identities. Mine's Beatrice. Come on, how dorky does that sound? Well, at least it isn't as bad as Beast Boy's, his is Garfeild.

"Vortex, ho!" Di called.

In order to describe the vortex, stare at a bright light and then shut your eyes quickly. See the multicolored lights under your lids? That's the color of vortexes. Now, imagine a ball the size of an elephant. Got that? Now, multiply that by about six and that's the size of the vortex. Why haven't you seen one before? This one can only be seen by dragons and shade-creatures. Others can be seen by certian spiecies, like cows, dodo birds, and gorillas. How else could you explain the dodo birds extinction?

It was a scary ride in the vortex. Not scary fast, scary holy God scary. Space briefed me, Di, and Flames on this a little bit. But this was something else. Our past were opened like a book, ripped out, shuffled, and played on the silver screen. I saw a small blonde kid having a siesure and his parents inject him with a syringe full of a green substance. A teenage girl, running away from two people screaming nonsence. Bombing happening and ashes rained down on a small boy, no older than two. A different boy, being stolen by mini godzilla-fish people. Another girl, in a white cloak, looked out at the destuction of a once beautiful city.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Flames turn into a Firebyrd. Firebyrds cry dimonds and pearls drop from it's mouth when it mourns. Lightning was in it's talons, and was trying to dodge the river of diamonds and pearls. Little known fact: dragons die if they cry. I swiftly changed into a large, white buffalo with a large, beaver-like tail and six, stubby legs.

After we exited from the vortex / worm hole, me and Flames had to fly around and regain our composure. Once that happened, I turned into my original form, an eastern dragon with scales the color of moonlight and a mane that shimmered like the sun. My stag-like horns were the exact shade of gold, and my fangs and talons shimmered between silver and platinum. My mile-long body twisted and turned with the wind currents like a ribbon.

_I think I see the dojo!_ Flames reported. Our dragon trio began our decent to the blue-tiled roofs, when Flames called, _I bet I could make it there faster than you guys!_ She said gleefully, and tucked in her wings.

"Your so on." Di retorted. She hissed something, and the shadow dragon flapped hard and fast towards the ground.

"Not if I get there first!" I bellowed in a rich voice. I grabbed wingfuls of the air and hurtled myself towards the ground. My bones cracked and popped, and my muscles screamed for me to glide. I didn't stop until I passed Flames, at a good thirty hundred miles per hour. The ground was racing towards me, and the wind was screaming in my ears.

I howled with the sheer adrenaline rush.

_"Hang on!"_ I screeched at my passengers.

Ten tousand feet.

Nine thousand feet.

Eight tnousand feet, close eyes.

Seven thousand feet.

Six thousand.

Five thousand, think light thoughts.

Four thousand.

Three, cleansing breath.

Two.

` SHIFT!

An earth shattering crash reverberated across the mountians. At the last second, I turned from a high-attack animal to a high-defence animal. Basically, I turned into a several tonnon, living rock animal called a boulderine. In that fraction of a second, I transformed and shifted my four passengers to underneath me. When we should have ended up as grease spots, there was a huge crater.

Streaking behind me was lighter Flames, who dove into the side of a wall, turning herself and Lightning into ashes. Di's shadow dragon came last and daintily floated to the mulitated ground.

"Next time, I'll just walk. I don't care how far it is." Aqualad complained as he and my other passengers crawled out from under the cavernous space under me., looking green around his gills. Beast boy also looked greener than normal. Kole shakilly got to her feet and Hotspot embraced the ground.

Flames and Lightning reformed, and Lightning congradulated Flames on her 'fancy flying' and 'perfect landing'. Pfft, any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. As I uncurled from my defencive position. First, I whip my forked tail around to make sure danger had dissapeared (_'Arrggh! Stop that!'_). Then I untuck my muti-jointed legs from under me and see if the ground is stable (_'Aftershock! Get down!'_). I finally stretch out my turtle-like neck and open my eyes. The head of a boulderine has a pointed chin with the top of it's head tapered into three seperate points. The facial features were a cross between a cat and a rock, and it's face was as flat as slate. Turning my head slowly back and fourth, I saw the mess my landing had made. Shattered pots, splintered trees, and a caved in building.

"Hurry, it might get the Wu!" an unknown voice called.

Aw crap.

"Guys we might want to get ready for a fight." Beast Boy and I said at the same time. I turned into a speedy desert creature called a sandscrit, and it basically looks like an starved lizard-slash-human with large, hollow spines on it's sholders and down it's back. Flames gathered cinders and coals and placed them at entrances around the ruined courtyard. Di conjored up an army of shadow creatures, mainly the essences of big cats and fallen warriors. While we were preparing, I heard a small buzzing voice sing, "Shen-gon-wu! Shen-gon-wu! Mine-all-mine!" I chose to fallow the buzzing silently.

"Manchrian Musca!" The buzzy voice said. Standing before me was a moderatly sized guy with flamy hair and albino looks. I fallowed him to a room with a large orange cauldron in the center. He went to one wall and rang some chimes in a certian order, and a set of stairs appeared around the couldron decending into a underground cavern. I tip-toed in after him. In an off-key voice, he sang the same song again. "Shen-gon-wu! Shen-gon-wu! Mine-all-mine!"

In the walls of the decending, spiraling staircase there were drawers, and each drawer had an unusual object in it. He said what I belive was the name of the object. "Orb of Tornami, Sword of the Storm, Lasso Boa Boa, Eagle Scope, Ruby of Ramses," This guy never shuts up.

"Eh-hem." I cleared my throught. Since I was still a sandscrit, it sounded like a growl mixed with a snarl.

"!" The albino screamed. "Who are you and how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realise that your stealing mystic objects of unimagiable price." My voice came out as a gutteral growl.

"Take the Wu! Just don't hurt me! I bruse easily." The guy wimpered.

"Fine," I snorted. "But first, tell me the names of these items and I'll let you go."

...ssSss...

(Shen-gon-wu notes are in seperate notebook)

So I walk out with a burlap sack full of heavily designed, shiny objects and a hostage tied to my tail with the Lasso Boa Boa. "Silence is key, Spicer," I told the albino. His first name was Jack. "There is a war zone close by, and if we ('we' as in 'you') are discovered, I would be able to run away. You, however, will have your soul banished to the Shadow Realm."

Jack 'shut the hole that made noise' and cooperated. While dragging him along the cold tiles of the eerie dojo, all senses were as acute as possible. A mouse squeak here, an ant there, a bald dude over there. Ya know, normal stuff. Wait a second, a bald dude? All the people were fighting in the courtyard.

"Chase Young! Prepare to fight!" The kid was about three feet tall and his skin was a curious yellow color.

"Who-" was all I could say before the kid had me tied up with Jack. Well, at least partially. To add to humility, he had me give him a piggy-back ride to the courtyard.

"Master Fung! I caught Spicer _and_ Chase Young!" This short person loudly proclaimed to a taller, much older man with a grey mustache.

"Are you sure it's Chase? The color's off." A teen boy, presumably Brazilian, pointed out.

"Well, at least one person can tell I'm not the bad guy." I snarled. This was oddly satisfying.

_"Beatrice?"_ My fellow Titans were flabberghasted.

"Will someone get Cheeseball off of my back and Albino freed before I snap?" I literaly growled at my freinds.

Di created a large draconic animal and simply stated, "Follow her orders." The draconic beast sliced the regular rope that binded me and untied Jack.

"Thanks." I sneered. I shifted into my humanoid form, a six foot tall caucasion teen girl with shoulder-length blonde hair.

Rubbing my wrist, I walked over to the Brasilian guy. He was a good half foot shorter than me. "Thanks for saying I not this 'Chase Young' guy." It was good to have my normal voice back. "As for you," I wirled around to the three foot tall kid. "Why did you tie me up?" Snarling, I fight the urge to rip his throught out.

"Um, precautions?" He spoke in a small voice.

Then I blacked out.

...ssSss...

When I woke up, I was in a room with paper walls. I'm guessing this was normal. I was laying on a straw mat, and my two suitcases were in there too. I pack relatively light, considering I can become deadly creatures. I had clothes for two weeks, personal hygeine equipment, my favorite accesories, and my creature files. I started unpacking.

There was a small dresser. I decided to put shirts and undergarments in first drawer, pants in second, and hygeine and accesories in bottom drawer. There was also a trunk at the head of the mat. I put all my creature files (42 notebooks) in there. After refolding my clothes for the tenth time, I went exploring. Walking down the endless hallways, I found myself singing _Six Feet From The Edge_ by Creed.

"So young Dragons, what do you think of your new students?" I heard an aged, wise voice say.

"Master, they have much potential. The one shape-shifter is, how you say, a serpent." Cheeseball. What a -

"Snake, Omi." A voice with a southern twang corrected the Cheeseball. Wow, I couldn't have said that better myself.

"Well, she did stop Spicer from stealing the shen-gon-wu." A feminine voice pointed out. One point for me!

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on her." That Brazilian. I thought he was on my side. I punched the (stone) wall and ran. Once out of the temple, I flew. At the ocean, I swam to the ocean floor. By then I stopped thinking and was asleep.

Once I woke up, I slowly made my way back to the temple.

...ssSss...

Well, that is basically a week. Yes, it was a crossover. Sadly, I have a retarded computer that will automatically shut down internet windows if you close out of two related ones. Next will be Hotspot or Flames, who ever isn't picked will be third.

Love it? Hate it? Review it! I will try to make it better.

Teen Titans are owned by DC comics.

Xiaolin Showdown by Warner Brothers.

Di, Flames, and Bi are owned by apersonfromflorida.

Side note, I will leave mini-quizzes at the end of each chapter. In the next chapter, the answer will be given and so will cyber-chocolate-chip cookies.

Quiz 1: The white, six-legged bufflo (sky bison) is featured in Avatar: the Last Airbender. What's his name?


	3. Draco Brace and Pheonix of Fourtune

Flames's Journal

(Flames's Journal has parts of the songs, _The Good Left Undone_ by Rise Against and _Ravers in the UK_ by Mania. I do not own these songs.)

The lot of them are cowards. Unable to truely embrace their element and open new possibilities. I truely found myself.

I'll never forget their faces when they saw me weild my full power.

...ssSss...

_"Prepare for a major but-kicking." A Japanese girl warned. _

_ Pfft, bring it on, cupcake._

_ I snapped my fingers, and my namesake closed off any possible excape. Grinning wickedly, I turned into a Plasma Draconia, a thin dragon-humanoid with light blue scales that could weild plasma. _

_ "Big-Bang Meteorang!" The Cowboy yelled. He threw an eight-pointed boomerang in my direction. I easily lept it, and floated down feather-like. I shot a smug look at him. He just nodded back. I raised my hand, and with the multitude of meteorangs were smacked away with tendrils of plasma._

_ "Arrow Sparrows!" The Japanese girl shreiked. I turned into a Fire Draconia, the same thing as a Plasma but thicker and sturdier. The little bronze sparrows caught fire, and harmlessly bounced off of me._

_ "Blade of the Nebula!" A guy with brazilian look called. The Lightning Draconia was designed for high winds and devistating storms. This was a summer breeze to me. With bright brazen scales and long, gleaming talons, sparring came naturally to me. As the Brazilian was busy whipping up dust, I crept behind him, and tapped his shoulder. "What the-?" He questioned, then my claws sliced across his stomach like a hot knife through butter. Thick streaks of lightning lept out of me, striking him. Taking my pronged tail, I struck him on the back, ripping the fabric that made up his robes. I dropped down and struck his right leg, snapping it. Aqualad kept the Japanese girl preoccupied, and Di and Raven double-teamed on the Cowboy. All the others kept the sea of bald people back._

_ One baldy made it through our defences, and only using two fingers, he broght down the Storm brothers. Bearing my fangs, I streaked over to him, leaving the brazilian's life-blood soaking the ground. "The Sphere of Yun!" He cried, and trapped me in a bubble. Attacking for all my worth, I kept beating the round walls. I clawed until my talons were a ruined mess. Then I turned into another elemental animal. A bright yellow electric spider, an orange fire pig, multicolored dragons, blue creatures of all sizes. When one was ruined, I continued with the next. Growing faster with each of my fallen comrads, I began crying magma._

...ssSss...

I will never forget that utter feeling of helplessness.

I will never forgive myself. I lost myself, too.

I guessed I also learned about myself. I'm not exactly the best, I just need to think things through more.

As I sit in this oak tree, I believe I might have an epifany. Ugh, another person. One second.

...ssSss...

_I look over the edge. It was the Cowboy._

_ "Hey, Alani, it's chow time. You might want to eat before all the food's gone." He called up to me._

_ My face said it all. Do I look like I'm hungry?_

_ "You could at least answer."_

_ Mentally face palming my self, I lept down and walked towards my room-cubicle-thing. I grabbed my prized possesion, an electric guitar. I trudge back to the tree, and climb back up to the crow's nest I was sitting in prevoisly. _(A/N: Crow's nest is a section of a tree that branches out into three branches at the same area.)_ I began strumming a song that I knew. My powers had the guitar come to life._

...ssSss...

**So I tell myself, tell myself it's wrong.**

** There's a point we pass from which we can't return.**

** I felt the cold wind of the coming storm.**

** All because of you,**

** I haven't slept in so long.**

** When I do I dream,**

** Of drowning in the ocean,**

** Longing for the shore**

** Where I lay my head down,**

** I'll follow your voice,**

** All you have to do is shout it out.**

...ssSss...

Just playing my guitar, a person walked to the base of the oak tree. Well, what a fine time to do that. As I felt like I was being watched, I totally bombed the final chords. I look down, and the brazilian kid was the first person I saw.

_"Jesus, not this guy."_ I might've said that out loud.

He gave a wide-eyed look and swiveled his head around. "Mabey you hit me in the head harder than I thought."

_"I hope not. That would be terrible on my behalf."_

He did the swivel-thing again.

_"You might wanna stop that. You could break your neck."_

"Okay, I have officialy gone crazy. Too much sun?" He wondered as he hobbled away with his crutches.

_"Well, you might as well stay and talk to me since you can hear me. The name's Alani."_ I held my hand out for him.

"Raimundo. So I haven't made it to the crazy train yet." Raimundo said as I pulled him up to where I was sitting. "What song were you playing?"

_"The Good Left Undone." _I replied frankly.

"I've never heard of it." Rai (he said I could call him that) replied curiously.

_"Never heard of it? It's only the best song in the world."_ I gave him a weird look.

He shrugged. "Mabey I can play a song? I could play a mean guitar before I came here."

_"If you can, I give you some of my magnite stash."_ I betted.

"And if I can't, your allowed one of our Wu." Raimundo wagered.

_"Pardon?"_

"Mystical objects with unbelievable power."

_ "Done deal."_

His first couple of chords were just like playing an unplugged electric guitaur. _"Oh, duh."_ I face-palmed myself and powered it. _"Now play."_ A high squeal emitted from my poor guitar.

Resisting the urge to cover my ears, I forced a grin and said, _"Mabey your just a little rusty?"_

"Mabey." He admitted. "Well, a promise is a promise. I'll show you the Wu."

I lept down with considerable grace. Raimundo looked down, and timidly asked, "Can you help me down, ya know, just this one time?"

Turning into a well known rare pokemon called Entei, I lept back up to the crow's nest we were sitting in. Once Rai straddled me (Bi, I swear to God, if your reading this and start thinking perverted, I will bribe Space into sending you to the thirteenth dimension), I lept down as gently as I could.

"The vault's this way." Rai pointed at a tall, round building.

Padding my way over there, I kept thinking about why I trusted Rai so much. I've been around Aqua-jerk longer, and I still don't trust him.

Inside the tower, The most noticeable thing was the orange cauldron in the center of the room. Chimes decorated the walls, and an octaganal skylight was above us. "Walk over there." Rai asked and pointed to a group of chimes. The sound of my paw-steps echoed off the walls. Rai tinkled the chimes in a beautiful yet simple tune. The ring of tiles sunk down and reveild a spiral staircase decending into the underground. "Now we just walk down those stairs and you can check out the Wu."

_"Can you walk?"_ I asked. My massive head turned and tried to look at his face.

"No problemo." He replied in a relaxed tone.

I layed down and, with minor difficulties, Rai dismounted. I transformed to my normal self, and stood up.

"How do you guys do that?"

_"Do what?"_ I replied.

"Turn into animals. Master Fung told us there were only two shapeshifters." Rai questioned as we decended through the vault.

_"You mean elememtal beasts. It doesn't count as shape-shifting."_

"Is this why your able to talk without moving your mouth?" Rai's second question came out a little quieter, as if he thought it was a little rude of him.

_"It's a story I'd prefer not to talk about. What's this?"_ I pushed out a random drawer, and inside was a small medal bird. I picked it up, and held it in the palm of my hand. Made of a type of bronze, the bird's topaz eyes gazed into mine. It's small wings out streched, it seemed to want to embrace me.

"Oh, that. It's the Pheonix of Fortune, it calls any legendary being to help the holder." Rai replied. He looked a little, for lack of better word, up-tight. I heald the Pheonix of Fourtune in my hand, and another drawer caught my eye. I walked down the stairs towards it and pulled it open. Inside was a rather clunky contraption, compaired to my little bronze bird. It was a thick, dragon-like bracelet made of a shining silver and it had cobalt eyes. Picking that up as well, I slipped it onto my wrist and admired it. "I think you should put the Draku Brace back." He almost demanded me to do so.

_"Honestly, what would this do? It looks so harmless."_ I questioned as I ran my finger over the Draku Brace's intracate designs.

"Umm, just put it down." Rai cautioned. "Besides, you were only promised one."

_"You tried twice, correct?"_

"Yeah, but-"

_"Therefore, I get two."_

Raimundo eventualy let me keep both. I have my ways. (Bi, the threat still stands.)

...ssSss...

(next day)

"Okay, we got a 9.0 Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" The scaly green wyrm called, he carried in a rather large scroll. "The Dioxin Oprich can cause temporary mutations that enhance your current abilities."

The item in the picture looked like a beetle, but when it opened it's wings, a green mist encased the holder, and the holder had wings and talons.

"Looks worthwile. So, does this come with a map or something?" Dianna (Di) asked.

The wyrm shifted to a dignified, forty-foot-long eastern dragon. "All aboard the Dojo Express." He called. He turned his head towards us.

"Uh, thanks, but I only trust myself when flying." Beatrice replied, and then turned into the magnificent dragon she was when she flew to the grounds. With scales of moonlight, she was easily more impressive than Dojo.

"We'll gladly trade rides." Aqualad asked Rai, Kimiko (the Japanese girl), Clay (the Cowboy), and Omi ( the yellow cheeseball).

"Sure, uh, no offence Dojo." Clay said the final part to Dojo.

While Dojo was ranting about 'not judging a book by it's covor' and such, Dianna summoned a boney shadow dragon and I turned into a Lightning Wyveren (a draconic chicken that had golden scales). Dianna, along with Raven, Thunder, and Kilowatt mounted the shadow dragon. Lightning was on my back.

"Are you done?" Dianna questioned Dojo.

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's get a move on!" Clay shouted, and then he lept onto Beatrice.

"Don't worry, Dojo," Aqualad comforted the green dragon.

...ssSss...

(Close to the end of the previous scene)

_"Lightning, can you please put my headphones into my ears?" _My thought was directed to only Lightning.

"Sure." Lightning, otherwise known as Gan, reached into my saddlebags (I have my reasons) and pulled out my orange ipod. Grabbing the white earbuds, he placed them gently into my wyveren ears. "Which song do you want to listen to?" He asked.

_"Oh, I'm in a good mood. What about 'Ravers in the UK by Mania'?" _I replied. _"Wait a second though."_

I soully connected with Dojo. _"Dojo, where is the Shen-gong-wu aproximatly at?"_

"Well, I believe that this rash says it's in Saudia Arabia, but this itch says Russia." Dojo replied outloud.

_"Close enough." _And on that note, I severed the soul connection.

_"First Class ticket to the Dioxin Oprich!" _I cried mentally. Lightning cued the music.

**Uptown, downtown,**

** All around the world **

** We're gunna**

** Jump now, Jump now**

** Everybody come because**

** We need,**

** More,**

** Hard,**

** Core.**

** Mayday, mayday,**

** Ravers in the UK!**

As the crazy song was playing, I was building speed. Being a Lightning Wyveren, I can't simply launch myself into the air. Once I start moving fast enough, I turn myself (and everything that had a pulse when I touched it) into pure energy, and race across the sky.

Walk.

Trot.

Jog.

Sprint.

Gallop.

Streak. Lightspeed.

Once I had reached unbelieveable speeds, I was more energy than flesh and blood. By now, I was bouncing off the walls and had less contact with the floor. I heard people screaming about not wanting to die, but I wasn't certian. I think I brushed up against a couple people, which was good.

Three, two, ZZzap!

...ssSss...

We ended up in a wasteland in Russia. We, as in the following: Rai, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Dojo, Aqualad, Kole, Thunder, Dianna and her shadow dragon, Beast Boy, Hotspot, Raven, Kilowatt, Lightning, and of course, me.

And the song wasn't even half over. New record!

Everyone else was less thrilled, I'm guessing light-sickness. I turned back into my normal, human state and searched for anything relatively beatle-like. That's when I heard engines. These guy's lives can't get any _more_ hectic?

"Well, look. It's the Xiaolin losers!" A voice cackled from above. Jack Spicer decanded down with a jet-pack of some-sorts. "Well, I might as well start it early. Jackbots, Attack!" Bronze robots decended upon my light-sick freinds. I used my powers to kill of the fire inside of the robots. As the now Junkbots rained around them, I followed Jack. "Ah-ha! The Dioxin Oprich is mine!" He cackled. I lept out and placed my hand on the puke-colored beatle at the same moment as Jack.

_"Jack Spicer,"_ I jabbed into his soul-fire, _"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"_ According to Rai, these basically happen when two people go after the same Wu at the same time. _"My Draku Brace against your... What do you have?"_

Jack continually screamed. It was awefully girly. He held up a flower that reminded me of a lillypad.

_"Your lillypad-flower-thing. The game is 'Wasteland Survival: Elemental Style'. First to have a fatality, loses. Do you except?"_

Screaming. I take that as a yes.

_"Let's go. Xiaolion Showdown!"_ I screamed.

Nothing happened. _"This is really embaressing. Isn't something supposed to happen?"_

"Does Paleface have an element?" Dianna asked. She was one of the first people to get over the light-sickness.

"Actually, Paleface is a pretty good name. It sounds poetic, yet has an evil ring to it. And no, elements are for the Losers." Jack stopped screaming to say that.

"I say his element would be light." Bi pointed out. She also gets over light-sickness really fast.

"And the animal would be a zukon." Dianna pointed out in disgust.

"A what?" Jack was utterly clueless.

_"Just say it when the showdown begins. Now, let's try this again, Xiaoloin Showdown!"_

The wasteland shifted, creating exaturated valleys, mountians of toxic waste, and what appeared to be radiation monsters.

"Gong-ye-tam-pie! Zukon!" Jack screeched.

_"Gakku!"_ I turned into a light blue dragon with the likeness of a whippit (a type of dog). I ran around, trying to find a sutible shelter from the bulky black and red bi-peds.

Jack's zukon was more defensive, with thick scaley armor plates. He was a pure white, and had large saber-like teeth and talons. He distracted the radiation monsters by shredding them.

After finding a sutible burrow, I lept away, finding Jack still fighting. _Draku Brace,_ I said quietly in order to not give away my position. I understood the radiation monsters.

**"Intruder!" "Go away!" "Aargh!"**

_**"My freinds, we must unite, and kill the intruder!"**_ My voice was shrill compared to their deep grumbling. _**"You must strike where there is no armor, and you must strike fast and hard. Once you hit, pull back and strike somewhere else!"**_

I lept to their level, and then lept onto Jack's back. I tried to rip out the smaller chain-mail scales, with little sucess. Using the plasma-abilities of a gakku, I momentarily blinded Jack. With heavy blows coming from my new-found radiation freinds, Jack was getting beat up fast. Then he recieved a particularly heavy blow to a place where the sun don't shine.

_**"Fatality. Tee-hee."**_ An unknown voice called from the heavens, and the Showdown was over. The landscape returned to normal, and I held two new Shen-Gong-Wu: the lillypad-flower, and the Dioxin Oprich.

_"And that, my friends, is winning. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to bed." _I promptly collapsed.

...ssSss...

Waking up from passing out is completely different from rising each morning. To get an easy picture, go grab a person who is in a coma and try to wake them up. If they wake up, ask them how it felt. I kid you not, they will say 'It felt like I woke up from the dead'.

Well, Dianna said I had been passed out for four days. And that today was Sunday.

I litteraly bolted to the top of the tallest building and scanned the ground for Lightning._ "Tavis!"_ I called, and zipped over to his side. _"I'm so sorry, I couldn't hang out, I didn't know that-. What are you staring at?"_ I asked him. I looked at my left forearm, where the Draku Brace was. Remember how it was a clunky bracelet? Well, now it was more like a flexible armor that covored my arm, extending from my wrist to my shoulder, where it ended in a silver dragon head, accented with cobalt blue eyes. Embracing my wrist was the Pheonix of Fortune, encircling it's wings around the edge of the Draku Brace, it's beak pointing towards my knuckles.

The first thing that came to my head was, was it supposed to do that? The second thing was, am I supposed to scream?

_"I'll go seek Master Fung. Until then, I need you to panic for me."_ I told Lightning. I walked off towards the temple, holding my arm out if it was dieseased.

After walking through the up-teenth desolate hallway, I ran into Master Fung. Or Dojo, who was slightly ahead of the head monk.

"Ah, I see you are in need of assistance." He, Master Fung, calmly pointed out.

_What was the first clue?_ I said. Somehow, it didn't make it to him.

After an uncomfortable thirty seconds, he finally answered, "I remember. Your the silent one. Can you take me to one of your freinds who can translate?" Great, back to aimlessly wandering the halls. Again. "I believe that they are in the training yard." Baldy, I don't know where that is.

"Since your still new, you can follow me to it." The green lizard, Dojo, offered. I nodded in agreeance. After two right turns, we were at the yard. Unfoutunatly, Aqualad was the only one in it.

"Now, Garth, you must extend your arms before the kick, or you will never be as good as me." The cheese-snack gloated as Aqualad was crunched into yet another position.

"Young Garth, can you translate what Alani is trying to say?" Master Fung asked, his blue robes fluttered in the light breeze.

"I don't know if there's some kind of 'code' or what, but everyone else seemes to understand her." Garth shrugged as Omi shoved his elbow into the correct place, causing both of them to fall dawn.

At that moment, I picked up a weired heat signature, like a moving vegitable. Looking over in that general area, I followed that heat. It jerked, looped, corkscrewed, and sometimes disapeared. A quick scan always picked it back up. Walking the path it followed, four pairs of eyes followed me. At the end of the heat trail, there was a mesquito. I just encased it in fire and incentigrated it. What fell down was a charred bean. "You may have defeated Hannible Roy Bean today, but tommarrow you won't be so lucky." The bean drawled in a, I'm guessing southern, accent. A bird came down, he hopped on it and flew away.

Well, the reflection of my week. My love-life is now screwed, I have an armored arm, the temple-dwellers now realize I'm not normal, Lightning is a nervous wreck, and I think I now have radiation poisoning or I'm now slightly magnetic. It's great to be me!

...ssSss...

What to think of it? I don't know. Please reveiw, and let me know if you like it or not.

Two down, 24 more to go!

The Dioxin Oprich's name came from _oprich_, meaning apart in Russian, and _dioxin_, a highly toxic substance.

Answer from Quiz 1: The name of the sky bison from Avatar: the Last Airbender is Appa, one of my favorit characters from the series aside from Toph.

Quiz 2: I made three Poke'mon refrences in this chapter. Two are from Black and White, and the other is a rare fire-type poke'mon. Happy hunting!


	4. The Log of Hotspot

(Contains material from the songs: "Pieces" by Linkin Park, and "Paper Wings" by Rise Against.)

Hotspot's Log

7:00am: I woke up, got dressed, and began doing warm ups. Warm ups included mountian hike, chin ups, and studying.

8:15 am: Breakfast consisted of ramen noodles mixecd with pieces of breakfast sausages and scrambled eggs, drizzled in soy sauce. I've never had a more discusting meal in my life. What if I said I was allergic to soy?

8:30 am: An unsucessful attempt to steal some of Flames's magnite stash, called 'the forms'. Why, I have no clue.

9:00 am: Finished cleaning wounds.

9:15 am: Late to training. Kimiko promised to roast me if I was late again. My fellow colleages are Flames, Kilowatt, and Lightning. Kilowatt's name should be changed to Nano-watt. He is considerably uncoordinated and has very little control over his powers. Mabey because he lived in an abandoned power plant ever since he came into this dimension. Lightning learned about his powers from scratch, but was weak with defence. Flames was brilliant all around, being a lab-rat and all. I place myself inbetween Lightning and Flames: not superb with attacking, but much better with defence.

12:00 pm: Lunch break. Lunch consisted of egg rolls, multi-national foods, and, for Clay, a t-bone steak smothered in barbaque sauce. I chose some pizza, though it tasted like soy sauce.

(on Wensday only) 2:30 pm: A new Shen-Gong-Wu appeared, called the Arroyo Basilli. It looked very much like a thin gold 'u', and you slip it over your wrist. With it, you could swich from your element and use water or earth. We got there before Jack, so it was an easy Shen-Gong-Wu to get. We got back to the temple at three, which ment more training.

4:00 pm: We were given a resting period for the next hour or so. Flames, Dianna, and Beatrice scurried over to the court yard carring instraments. I followed them silently. They talked amongst eachother as the set up a silver drumset.

"So, what song do you guys want to play?" Beatrice asked the other two.

Flames gave a sly look, and Dianna nodded. "That's what I want to play too."

"Drumset's ready, so let's begin." Beatrice pointed out. She clicked her sticks three times and Flames began the intro.

_"Telling me to go," _Flames sang, sounding like an angel. Not that I like her or anything.

_"But hands beg me to stay._

_ Your lips say that you love,_

_ Your eyes say that you hate._

_ There's truth in your lies,_

_ Doubt in your faith._

_ What you build you lay to waste._

_ "__**There's truth in your lies**__,"_ Di started singing with Flames.

_**doubt in your faith,**_

_** All I've gots what you didn't take.**__"_

_ "__**So I, I won't be the one,**__" _Beatrice began the third harmony.

_"__**Be the one to leave this,**_

___**In pieces.**_

___**And you, you will be alone,**_

___**Alone with all your secrets,**_

___**And regrets.**_

___**Don't lie.**__"_

__The three girls played a small instramental, and Flames began singing again.

_"You promised me the sky,_

_ Then toss me like a stone._

_ You wrap me in your arms,_

_ And chill me to the bone._

_**There's truth in your lies,**_

_** Doubt in your faith.**_

_** All I've got's what you didn't take.**_

___**So I, I won't be the one,**_

___**Be the one to leave this,**_

___**In pieces.**_

___**And you, you will be alone,**_

___**Alone with all your secrets,**_

___**And regrets.**_

___**Don't lie.**__"_

Flames played an awesome guitar solo, and they all jumped back into the song.

_"__**So I, I won't be the one,**_

___**Be the one to leave this,**_

___**In pieces.**_

___**And you, you will be alone,**_

___**Alone with all your secrets,**_

___**And regrets.**_

___**Don't lie.**_

The trio wound the song down, and stopped. What they didn't expect was an uproarous applause from their teachers and fellow peers.

"Eoncore!" Several people shouted.

Flames gave a nod to Beatrice and Dianna. They answered, "Perfect!"

A hard-core guitar began the opening this time, played by Dianna.

"This goes out to all the broken-hearted!" She yelled, and began singing.

"**One last thing I beg you please,**

** Just before you go,**

** I've whatched you fly on paper wings**

** Half way round the world.**

** Until they up in the atmosphere**

** and sent you spiraling down,**

** Landing somewhere far from here**

** "**_**With no one else around."**_ Flames harmonized with Di.

_**"To catch you falling down,**_

_** And I'm looking at you now."**_

___**"And I can't tell if your laughing,"**_ Beatrice joined in, adding a nice melody.

_** "**__**Between each smile**_

___**there's a tear in your eye.**_

___**There's a train leaving town**_

___**in an hour,**_

___**It's not waiting for you**_

___**And neither am I.**_

__**Swing for the fences son,**

** he must have told you once,**

** That was a conversation**

** You took nothing from.**

_**SO, raise your glass now**_

_** and celebrate exactaly what you've done,**_

_** Just put off another day**_

_**Of knowing where your from.**_

**You can catch up with yourself,**

** If you run.**

_**And I can't tell If your laughing, **_

___**between each smile **_

___**there's a tear in your eye.**_

___**There's a train leaving town in an hour,**_

___**It's not waiting for you**_

___**And neither am I."**_

Beatrice began a drumsolo here, which was soon accompanied by one of Flames's guitar solos. Then it died down to just Dianna and Flames singing with an acoustic guitar played by Dianna.

_**"Is this the life that you lead?**_

_** Or the life that's led for you?**_

_** Will you take the road **_

_** that's been laid out before you?**_

_** Will we cross paths,**_

_** Somewhere else tonight?**_

__Then Flame's guitar and Beatrice's drums lept in, and they sang as one.

_**"Somewhere else tonight...**_

___**And I can't tell if your laughing,**_

___**Between each smile**_

___**There's a tear in your eye.**_

___**Theres a train leaving town in an hour,**_

___**It's not waiting for you and neither am I.**_

___**And I can't tell if your laughing,**_

___**Between each smile**_

___**There's a tear in your eye.**_

___**There's a train leaving town in an hour,**_

___**It's not waiting for you**_

___**And neither am I.**_

The final chord reverberated throughout the courtyard, and was replaced by a deafening applause. The trio decided that the rock concert was over, and began dismantaling the drumset. They went their seperate ways and left me speechless on the side. They do have many hidden talents.

5:00 pm: Dinner was a traditional Chinese dinner, again. Egg raman noodles, soy sauce, and sweetspicy orange chicken. The chicken was pretty good, but everything else was bland and tasteless or to spicy to injest. I asked Flames if I could eat some of her meal, what she called 'Magma stew', and she promply smacked me with enough power to blow Alaska off the face of the earth. At least, that's what it felt like to me.

_8:00 pm:__ (Beast Boy writing) After I was found in a crater on the mountianside, I was checked into a hospital room of some sorts. Beast Boy you have girly handwriting. Well, with just about every bone in my body broken, I hope that I'll still come back with some kind of training._

...ssSss...

If you have any ideas for Shen-Gong-Wu, reveiw giving a description and what power the item has.

Quiz 2 Answer: The three poke'mon were Tempig (I also accepted Pignite and Emboar), Joltik (I also accepted Galuvanta) and Entei. (JinxPrincess13 got this one! Have a doughnut!)

Quiz 3: What are two items that Flames (Alani) can eat? (Hint: one of the items are in the prevoius chapter.)

P.S. June 3rd was National Doughnut Day. If you don't want to do the quiz, then along with your review say what is your favorite type of doughnut or what doughnut type/flavor (do doughnuts even have a flavor?) you wished existed.

P.P.S. This is my last week of school, but the next chapt. might be posted a bit late because after school gets out, I'm shipped off to drama camp. (Stop looking at me like that. I have a life too.) I'll ask my sister, Macey101catlover, to help with the typing.

KEEP ON KEEPING ON!


End file.
